pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS009
Pierwsza runda, start! - dziewiąty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 19 lutego 2012 roku. Treść Był rześki, letni poranek. Wokół było słychać radosny gwar budzących się do życia pokemonów. Wszędzie otaczała Cola wspaniała aura. Cole wstał z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki, a po wykonaniu typowych porannych czynności ubrał się i wyszedł na korytarz. Myślał, że pierwszy obudził się spośród osób wynajmujących pokoje w Centrum Pokemon, jednak na korytarzu czekała go miła niespodzianka. Przy automacie z kawą stał Lucas - ubrany oraz nieco zaspany. Ziewną szeroko, kiedy Cole szedł w jego kierunku - Heej stary! Jak się spało - zagadnął Cole. Jego wyraz twarzy oraz worki pod oczami mówiły same za siebie. - Ehhh nie było najgorzej - powiedział Lucas niezbyt przekonująco. - Nieee, co się oszukuję, spałem okropnie! Nie zmrużyłem oka, ciągle przejmuję się tymi pokazami. To dopiero moje drugie pokazy. W poprzednich nie poszło mi najlepiej, odpadłem w drugiej rundzie. Boję się, że i teraz tak bedzie. - Nie przejmuj się! - pocieszył do Cole - powiem Ci, że ja walczyłem o odznakę tylko raz. I ten pierwszy raz nie był dla mnie zbyt udany. - Lucas nieco się rozchmurzył. W tym czasie z pokoju wyszła Lyra z potarganymi włosami. Gdy ich zobaczyła szybko się schowała. Cole i Lucas zachichotali. Piętnaście minut później zeszli na śniadanie na dół, a niedługo potem dołączyła do nich Lyra. Zaczęli oczywiście rozprawiać o pokazach. Cole był bardzo podekscytowany, że wreszcie je zobaczy. Tej euforii nie podzielał Lucas, który wciąż był spięty. - Wciąż zastanawiam się, którego pokemona wziąć do apelu... - powtarzał pod nosem. Cole i Lyra nie zamierzali pozwolić mu na takie zamęczanie samego siebie, więc szybko wyciągnęli go na miasto. Nie poprawiło to jednak humoru Lucasowi, ponieważ dookoła otaczały ich grupy koordynatorów lub widzów pokazów, którzy rozprawiali o nich z przejęciem. - Czy to jest Jessie? - krzyknęła Lyra - I May? - zapytał również Lucas. Cole był zaskoczony ich ekscytacją, ponieważ widział te dziewczyny pierwszy raz w życiu. Podeszli pod nie. - Heeej Jessie, hej May - zagadał pierwszy Lucas. Jessie miała upięte w kucyki włosy koloru magenta oraz miała na sobie różową sukienkę, natomiast May miała średnie włosy w mysim kolorze oraz białą spódnicę z pomarańczowymi wstawkami. Oboje uśmiechnęły się na widok Lucasa. - Heeej nasz rodzynku - powiedziała May po czym obie zachichotały. - Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Przybyłyście na pokazy - zagadną Lucas - Oczywiście, muszę zgarnąć kolejną wstążkę, nie wygracie ze mną frajerzy - powiedziała żartobliwie Jessie. Dopiero teraz dziewczęta zauważyły Cola i Lyrę - Heej, witajcie, jestem May a to jest Jessie, jesteśmy koordynatorkami z regionu Hoenn, a wy? - zapytała May - Heeej, my jesteśmy początkującymi trenerami. Ja jestem Cole, a to jest moja koleżanka Lyra. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę was poznać, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem pokazów i liczę, że będą one naprawdę świetne - powiedział Cole. - Wiecie, poznałem Jessie i May na moich pierwszych pokazach. May zmiażdżyła mnie w drugiej rundzie swoim Wartortle - rzekł z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem Lucas. - Ooo to teraz cię zaskoczę :P - powiedziała May, po czym wyciągnęła pokeball. Ukazał się z niego ogromy żółw. - Raaaaaany, ewoluował w Blastoise! - krzyknął zachwycony Lucas. - Teraz to nie mam z tobą najmniejszych szasn - Nie masz - uśmiechnęła się May. Cole natomiast w tym czasie sprawdził pokedexem Blastoise, ponieważ widział go po raz pierwszy. Blastoise - pokemon skorupiak, ewoluuje z Wartortle. Blastoise dzięki swoim dwóm armatkom potrafią atakować z o wiele większą siłą niż inne pokemony wodne. W tym czasie do Cherrygrove wkroczyli Butch i Cassidy, oczywiście w przebraniach. Gdy Cassidy ujrzała Jessie wydała z siebie taki okrzyk, że nasi bohaterowie spojrzeli się w ich stronę. Ona i Butch jednak szybko umknęli na pobliski budynek. - Co Ci się dzieje Cassidy ? - zapytał oburzony Butch - Widzisz? Widzisz?!?!?!? To znowu ona! To Jessie! Chce mi odebrać moją kolejną wstążkę! - krzyknęła Cassidy - Ona ci ostatnio wcale jej nie zabrała, tylko uczciwie wygrała z tobą - powiedział Butch - Ucciwie wygjała z tobą - przedrzeźniła go Cassidy - Ona była moooooja, tylko ona jest czarownicą, jakieś sztuczki zna! Ale ja, albo raczej Canddy dzisiaj jej pokaże! - powiedziała po czym wbiegła do jakiegoś budynku, a za pięć minut była już przebrana nie do poznania. - Ok, trzeba ruszać na pokazy. - powiedziała Cassidy po czym ruszyła do sali. W tym czasie również i Jessie, May, Lucas, Lyra i Cole udali się na halę, gdzie Cole i Lyra pozostawili Lucasa przy szatni. Pożyczyli mu powodzenia i odeszli na trybuny. Lucas wszedł do szatni, a tam czekała na niego mała niespodzianka. Przy szafce stał chłopiec z włosami o zielonkawym odcieniu oraz w fioletowej koszuli. Gdy zobaczył Lucasa na powitanie krzyknął. - To ty! - Taaak, ja, i co? - powiedział nieco zażenowany Lucas - Przyjechałeś znowu zażenować nas swoim beznadziejnym apelem? - powiedział chłopiec - Nie Drew, postanowiłem złoić ci skórę, ponieważ ostatnim razem nie było nam dane walczyć. Z tego co wiem ty też odpadłeś w drugiej rundzie - odpowiedział kpiąco Lucas. - Jeszcze się przekonamy - rzekł po czym wyciągnął pięść. Lucas zrobił to samo. Po chwili chłopiec wyszedł. Lucas zaczął krzątać się po przebieralni. W pośpiechu przebrał się i szybko opuścił szatnię i wyszedł do poczekalni. Pokazy rozpoczęły się pięć minut później. Światła zgasły, pozostało tylko jedno, w którego centrum stała kobieta w czarnej sukience oraz srebrnymi włosami - Witajcie na pokazach w Cherrygrove! Ja jestem Karen, członkini elitarnej czwórki i jednocześnie top koordynatorka! Od dzisiejszych pokazów zaproponowano mi funkcję spikerki, a więc cieszę się, że będę mogła się z wami widywać dość często, bo na każdych pokazach! Dzisiejsze są moim debiutem, a więc liczę na to, że pomożecie mi w wypełnianiu tej jakże zaszczytnej funkcji, ale dość gadania. Pokazy w Cherrygrove czas zacząć!!! - nastąpiła burza oklasków. Cole i Lyra byli w niebo wzięci mogąc ujrzeć jak zaszczytną postać, jaką jest członkini elitarnej czwórki Johto. - W dzisiejszych pokazach, jak zawsze wystąpi 32 koordynatorów. Tylko szesnastu z nich znajdzie swoje miejsce w rundzie drugiej, a pozostali zostaną odprawieni z kwitkiem. Dobrze, zapraszam pierwszą koordynatorkę - Jessie, która wygrała ostatnie pokazy w Blackhorn! Jessie wybiegła na scenę. - Corpish! Gwiezdny start!!! - krzyknęła. Ukazał się Colowi jak dotąd nieznany pokemon. Wyjął swój pokedex, jednak nie uzyskał informacji na jego temat. Lyra pośpiesznie wytłumaczyła mu, że ten pokemon nie występuje w Johto, a jedynie w odległym regionie Hoenn, z którego pochodzi zarówno Jessie, jak i May. Apel Jessie był przepiękny, Cole nie dziwił się, że wygrała ostatnie pokazy, chociaż widział dopiero pierwszy występ. Bardzo mu się to spodobało, jednak brakowało w tym walki. Wiedział, że w drugiej rundzie je ujrzy. W między czasie wystąpiło jeszcze kilku koordynatorów. Między innymi May, która użyła Blazikena, również pokemon nie występujący w Johto. Pojawił się również koordynator imieniem Drew. Używał on Bellosom, jednak jego apel Colowi nie przypadł do gustu. Wystąpiła także znana dobrze Lyrze Canndy, która zrobiła świetny lodowy pokaz ze swoim Seelem. - I czas na naszego ostatniego koordynatora, powitajmy go - Lucas pokaż się nam! - krzyknęła Karen. Lucas wyszedł zza kurtyny - Eevee, strumień światła! - Eevee był pierwszym pokemonem Lucasa, jakiego ujrzał Cole. Szybko sprawdził go w pokedexie. Eevee - Pokémon Ewolucyjny typu normalnego. Eevee może ewoluować w 7 różnych Pokémonów. - Eevee, utwórz wir z prędkości! - złote gwiazki otoczyły Eevee. Następnie Lucas kazał mu użyć burzy piaskowej co stworzyło z gwiazdek tornado. Cole nie wiedział, co Lucas chce przez to osiągnąć. - Eevee, a teraz wyładowanie! - z wiru piasku i gwiazdek zaczęły wydobywać się strużki światła, które zaczęły się odbijać od gwiazdek tworząc jaśniejące, elektryczne tornado. Lucas zakończył swój pokaz, a Eevee wskoczył mu na ramię. Publiczności naprawdę się on podobał. Cole i Lyra pobiegli do Lucasa pogratulować mu dobrego występu. Kilka minut później trzymali już mocno zestresowanego i trzęsącego się Lucasa, ponieważ za chwilę miały zostać ogłoszone wyniki. Lucas zerknął na swojego rywala, który samotnie siedział w kącie gapiąc się w monitor. Po chwili było już wszystko jasne. Szesnaście zdjęć widniało na monitorze. Zauważył tam między innymi Jessie, May, Canddy oraz... szukał, szukał... TAK, siebie! A co najlepsze - Drewa nie było. - Gratulacje! - krzyknęła Lyra po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję, jednak szybko puściła, ponieważ jej Chikorita się na nią patrzyła groźnie, natomiast Chikorita Cola o mało co się nie posikała ze śmiechu. Lyra była nieco urażona. Lucas zobaczył przez ramię, że Drew wychodzi z sali. W rundzie drugiej Jessie wygrała swój pojedynek, natomiast Canddy została pokonana przez May, czego nie zniosła najlepiej. O mały włos nie rzuciła się na Jessie - właśnie! Jessie, a nie May, po czym wybiegła z hali, a Butch za nią. Wkroczył Lucas. Miał walczyć z jakimś koordynatorem, który posiadał Bayleef. - Zegar odmierza pięć minut, zaczynajcie! - krzyknęła Karen - Bayleef gwiezdny start! - Doduo naprzód! - krzyknał Lucas. Lucas ma przewagę - pomyślał Cole - Doduo, dziobanie! - krzyknął Lucas. Bayleef zablokował go jednak taranem - Doduo, powtórz atak ! - historia się jednak powtórzyła. Bayleef szykował się do użycia Słonecznego Promienia. Doduo mógł wykorzystać tę szansę, jednak gdy zbliżył się do Bayleef ona zdążyła się naładować i trafiła w niego słonecznym promieniem. Lucas miał około 50% punktów, natomiast tamten koordynator miał niewiele mniej niż 100. Lucas kazał użyć Doduo powietrznego asa. Ten atak trafił w Bayleef, a ten stracił sporo punktów. - Bayleef, chrupanie! - pokemon uwiesił się na tylnej części ciała Doduo i nie chciał puścić. Doduo zaczął płakać, przez co zaczęli znowu tracić punkty. - Dziobanie, dziobanie, dziobanie!!!!!! - histeryzował Lucas. Poskutkowało, pokemon puścił i stracił punkty. - Ostry liść w formie wachlarza! - atak perfekcyjnie trafił w Doduo, który ledwo stał na nogach. Lucas miał jeszcze 20% punktów, natomiast przeciwnik 50%, nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone - pomyślał. - Powietrzny as połączony z dziobaniem! - atak trafił w Bayleef, jednak jednocześnie osłabił nieco Doduo. - Bayleef, synteza! - o nieee, pomyślał Lucas. Przez to Bayleef znowu był pełny sił. - Taran! - 5 minut minęło... Lucas spojrzał ze strachem na tablicę. Wiedział jak to się skończyło... przegrał... - Do następnej rudny przechodzi Harvey! - usłyszał głos Karen. Kto wygra pokazy w Cherrygrove, oraz jak potoczą się dalsze losy, dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Butch i Cassidy docierają do Cherrygrove ** Okazuje się, że Cassidy jest koordynatorką, a na pokazy przebiera się jako Canddy, jednak nasi jej nie rozpoznają ** Nasi bohaterowie poznają Jessie oraz May - koordynatorki z regionu Hoenn ** Jessie objawia, że posiada wstążkę z pokazów z Blackhorn, jest to jej pierwsza wstążka w Johto ** Okazuje się, że Jessie jest rywalką Cassidy * Lucas spotyka swojego rywala - Drew'a ** Drew objawia, że posiada Bellossom * Rozpoczyna się pierwsza runda pokazów w Cherrygrove ** Cassidy objawia, że posiada Seel'a ** Lucas objawia, że posiada Eevee ** Jessie objawia, że posiada Corpisha ** May objawia, że posiada Blazikena i Blastoise. Okazuje się również, że Blastoise był wcześniej Wartortle. ** Drew odpada w pierwszej rundzie ** Lucas odpada w drugiej rundzie ** Casiddy odpada w drugiej rundzie ** Jessie i May przechodzą do trzeciej rundy Debiuty *'Jessie' *'May' *'Karen' *'Drew' Pokemonów *'Seel' (Cassidy; debiut) *'Eevee' (Lucasa; debiut) *'Corpish' (Jessie; przedpremierowy debiut) *'Blaziken' (May; przedpremierowy debiut) *'Blastoise' (May; debiut) *'Bellosom' (Drew'a; debiut) *'Bayleef' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Jessie' *'May' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Karen' *'Drew' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Mieszkańcy Cherrygrove' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Eevee *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Chikorita' (Lyry) *'Seel' (Cassidy; debiut) *'Doduo' (Lucasa) *'Eevee' (Lucasa; debiut) *'Corpish' (Jessie; przedpremierowy debiut) *'Blaziken' (May; przedpremierowy debiut) *'Blastoise' (May; debiut) *'Bellosom' (Drew'a; debiut) *'Bayleef' (koordynatora; debiut) *'Pidgey' (koordynatora) *'Ledyba' (koordynatora) Kategoria:Własna twórczość